Active Types
Angel of Death – another name for Pale Horse Babel – Able to understand, decipher and speak any language Beastie – Can control animals, speak through them. Some Beaties can actually put part of their own conciseness in the animal, so everything the animal sees, hears, smells, tastes, feels, etc., the Beastie experiences. There are rumors that extremely strong Beasties can actually take over another person. Beastman – Another name for Beasties Boffin – British term for Cogs Boomer – Can cause explosions Brute – they channel power through their bodies to make themselves stronger, tougher and faster. If they channel too much power too quickly they can damage themselves or even kill themselves. Burner – Another name for Torches Crackler – Can control and manipulate electricity Cog – intuitively brilliant in a particular field and their brilliance drops off the further they get from that field. Dolittle – a low level beastie who can communicate with animals but not actually control them. Edison – another name for Cracklers Fade – Can alter their density to pass through solid objects. Finder – can feel and see through the disembodied spirits that inhabited the shadows of this world Fixer – Can repair mechanical devices; They may simply be a low level Cogs but where a Cog is intuitively brilliant in a particular field and their brilliance drops off the further they get from that field. A Fixer can look at something figure out how it works and repair it within moments. Fortune Teller (Precognitive) – can foretell the future, but since the further they see into the future the greater the number of possible futures there are, they tend to be very unreliable. Gravity Spiker – another name for a Heavy, especially those with greater control of their power. Grim Reaper – another name for Pale Horse Head Case – Another name for Readers Healer – Uses magic to rapidly heal others. They don't see as most people do; instead they seem to see the biological working of people. Heavy – Can manipulate pull and intensity of gravity. Icebox – Can control and manipulate ice and they aren’t harmed by extreme cold. Justice - Can magically sense the truth of things, including but not limited to telling if people are telling the truth. They can also track people by seeing the truth of the choices a person takes on a path. A Mouth however can lie to a Justice. Lazarus – Can bind the recently dead’s spirit to their body, causing the body to remain animated Lighting Bug – Another name for Cracklers Listener - ?maybe another name for Babel? Lucky – Can manipulate probabilities Machine Head – Another name for Cogs, especially those who’s power in more in the engineering and less theory or scientific in nature. Massive – Can alter their density to make themselves very dense and hard to damage Mender – another name for Healers Mouth – Can Influence a person(s) by speaking with their power, cannot make a person(s) do anything they wouldn't already do. A Mouth can't influence a Justice. Mover (telekinesis) – Can move objects with the power of their mind. Nixie – Can create a "black hole" that consumes everything in its path until it eventually collapses in on itself. Opener – short for Grave Opener another name for Lazarus Pale Horse – Can poison or infect a person(s) with various diseases with a touch. The Pale Horse can maintain the sickness even if the infected person seeks a healer by keep putting power into it. Once a Pale Horse touches you and establishes a link they can infect you at a later date. Plague Bearer – another name for Pale Horse Pipes – ?maybe another name for Babel or Mouth? Reader (telepathy) – Can read another person's mind and project their thoughts into another person’s mind. Ringer – Can appear to be someone else to anyone looking at them. They do not actually change their physical form, nor cast an illusion that would be picked up on film. Scales – another name for Justices Shadow Walker – another name for Fades Shard – Can modify their bone structure, most commonly to makes claws. Shifter – Rumored active that actually changes their physical form. Slinger – Another name for Luckys Summoner – Can bring in servants from other planes and giving them shape in our world. The appearance of the Summoned is influenced by the Summoner, typically subconsciously. Tinker – another name for Fixers Torch (pyrokinesis) – Can control and manipulate fire Traveler – Can teleport themselves and sometimes others, they have grey eyes Weatherman – Can manipulate the weather. The larger the change to that natural weather patterns of an area the more power it takes to accomplish. Large changes tend to disrupt natural weather patterns even after weatherman has stopped. Words – Another name for Mouths Yap – Another name for Mouths Section heading Passive “Actives” aren’t considered Actives. What Passives are people who have a little Magic in one type, like a Passive Mender can heal small wounds of those around them and so on. Category:Active Types Category:There isn't an official name yet, but a new type of active was brought up in Murder On The Orient Elite. This type of active had the ability to manipulate light to create utter darkness.